


Crafts

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: You've been teaching Jungwoo to knit but during today's lesson, he gets bored





	Crafts

You sat on the sofa, needles clicking together as you knitted away, shaping up a burnt orange colored beanie. Jungwoo was sat next to you, mirroring your movements with his own pair of needles but worked at a much slower pace. Still, he was working much more efficiently than when you first started teaching him. You watched at how closely he analysed the magic he worked with the needles.

 

Jungwoo looked over toward your hands. You thought you heard him say "wow". He understood you only needed confidence in your work in order to work the way you did but he was still amazed at how quickly and nicely you could do it. A real professional. He loved it.

 

"Ah! Dammit" he said and you looked over to see he had dropped a stitch.

"Do you want help with this one?" You asked.

"Please!"

 

You put your hat in progress on the floor and sat closer to him, picking up a hook and holding his left hand in yours. You worked the stitch back up onto the hook and he watched you intently.

 

"So amazing" he said, quietly. You gave him quick kiss on the cheek before putting the hook down

"You'll know everything there is to know about this in a month" you say and he smiles. Your enthusiasm and encouragement made it easier and on more frustrating days, more tolerable for him. You turned to crawl back to your corner of the sofa but Jungwoo grabbed your hand.

 

"Hold on, baby" he said and put his stuff to the side before pulling you on top of him.

"Oh.." you were quiet. He was always so gentle and now was no exception but you often forgot how strong he was. You stared into each other's eyes until it became too much for you. You kissed him passionately and he adjusted his position to lay you down on the sofa.

 

"Oh no" Jungwoo said, looking down at his abandoned needles on the floor. Half of the stitches were hanging off of them.

"What is it?" You asked and leaned up, looking over at his mess.

"How did you manage that?!" You asked, putting a palm to your face.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll fix it next time" he replied, leaning close to you. Mouth to your ear, he continued,

"There's something else I wanna do with my hands right now"


End file.
